Massage Parlor
by Merecel
Summary: The nightlife will ensure you have a good time. This particular massage parlor is adamant on making sure you...have a good time -wink- Random, smutty goodness, written for a friend. Taking requests for future pairings!


She didn't know why she was here, she didn't know what had brought her here. Okay, that was a lie, she knew what brought her here, or rather who brought her here, but why she walked through those doors willingly she would never understand. Fahaenna was tall and slender like all other night elves, dark purple skin and flowing green hair, tattoo of the bear on her face like so many other druids before her, and even her tall stature couldn't reach the top of the door frame. Perhaps to make room for the other customers that entered that massage parlor that night, she could plainly see a tauren waiting in a chair that was much too small for him, an orc next to him, and a dwarf next to him. But it appeared that Fahaenna was the only female there tonight. A blush spread across her fair features as she stepped towards the reception desk with her friend, Souri, the lovable panda who had joined forces with her only a few weeks ago and was determined to let her loosen up. By taking her to a massage parlor in Booty Bay. Because that totally made sense.

"What can I get ya?" the gnome said from behind the desk, peering up at them from behind his thick rimmed glasses. He looked over at Fahaenna and raised a brow in curiosity, he too perplexed as to why she'd stepped foot in this notorious parlor.

"Two please. Something small for her, it's her first time," Souri said, leaning over the counter and chuckling, his protruding belly stopping him from going any further.

The gnome nodded and looked through his ledger, asking her name and writing it down in an empty slot. "And yourself?" he continued.

"I'm in the mood for something a little bigger, do you have any Draenei? I hear they give great massages," he said with a waggle of his brows.

The gnome smiled and nodded, looking down in the ledger once more. "That we do! Oh, lucky you, you get Amiira," he said, returning the waggle of his brows, "and she's magnificent. There is a bit of a wait, so if you'll just have a seat…"

What seemed like an eternity went by, the orc getting called in first to a room, cracking his knuckles before shouldering through the narrow doorway. Then the tauren, then the dwarf, then it was just the two of them left in the waiting room. "Why did you bring me here?" she asked Souri, leaning over and elbowing him in the ribs.

"You need to loosen up, your chi is not aligned appropriately," he replied, leaning back and resting his paws on his belly.

"I'll realign your chi," she muttered and leaned forward, resting her arms on her knees and her head in her hands. This place was well known for it's massages and...other services. But she was here for a massage, that was it, nothing else. (Yeah, keep telling yourself that.)

"Souri," a woman's voice floated across the room and the male in question rose from the chair to approach the blue skinned woman. "Come this way."

Souri looked back at Fahaenna and gave her a thumbs up, sticking his tongue out at her before walking through the doorway and it closed behind him. Now Fahaenna was alone. She let out a sigh and rubbed her temples, the urge to run much too prevalent in her mind as she waited for her name to be called. Maybe if she just ran now they'd never know, she could go to the bar and have a drink, that seemed much more pleasurable than waiting here for-

"Fahaenna?" a small voice called out, making the druid's head pop up in surprise. From another doorway stood a small gnome woman, bright pink hair pulled back into pigtails and she had the cutest button nose. "Fahaenna?" She was looking right at her with those bright green eyes.

"Yes, that's me," she managed to croak out, rising from the chair and following the little gnome woman into the room. The door shut behind her, although she couldn't see that the gnome had done it, and there was a table in the center of the room with lit candles all around. There was a scent floating in the air she couldn't place, but it was soothing and relaxing, like lavender or peacebloom.

"If you'll just strip and get on the table, we can begin," the gnome said, stepping to the side to dip a ladle into a pot and scoop out hot oil.

"I uh, have never done this before," Fahaenna said, fumbling with the strings of her leather jerkin.

The little woman turned around with a smile. "First time, you say? Oh, goodie!" she said, stepping to the table and pushing a step stool towards it so she could position herself. "My name is Bixi. I'll be gentle, I promise. Do you need help there?"

Fahaenna frowned and shook her head, stripping off the leather and her breeches until she was wearing only her tunic which hung to her mid thighs. She thought how funny it would look on Bixi, a blanket on the small woman as opposed to the long shirt on herself.

"That too, darling," Bixi said, nodding as she waited patiently. Fahaenna pulled the tunic off and she was clad in nothing, her dark skin bare for Bixi to see. And look she did, assessing the night elf woman with a gleam in her eyes and a smirk on her lips. "I have never had the pleasure to massage a night elf woman before. This is a first for the both of us."

Fahaenna lay on the table, face down as Bixi placed a blanket over her rear and a sense of calm settled over the night elf. She was covered, this wasn't so bad, no funny tricks or games, perhaps this would be nice after all. Closing her eyes, she willed herself to relax, remembering the tricks it took to fall into the Emerald Dream and used the same ones to relax, if only to keep herself from racing out the door. Then, she felt those little hands prodding into her back, slick with oil as they worked on the muscles and tendons. It definitely was nice. This was the first real massage she'd ever had and she could feel herself slipping away, succumbing to the dream like state of relaxation. Those hands were marvelous, working into the crease of her neck and shoulders, across her spine and down the curve of her back; her legs to her feet, back up her calf and to her thigh. Bixi began to slow down, but she didn't notice, too relaxed by the feel of her slick hands on her body. Was the room warmer than before or was it just her? Maybe it was the oil.

Bixi's little hands worked their way up her thighs and began to work inward, Fahaenna reflexively spreading her legs to let her work a little deeper. She did not expect the slight swipe of a thumb to caress her nether regions, a soft yelp escaping the druid as her eyes shot open and she curved herself to stare at the gnome. "What the hell was that?" she said, covering her chest with one hand.

"Relax, darling. This is how it's done. Trust me, you'll like it," she cooed, pushing down on her back and Fahaenna went down, although she was grumbling something about being done in the parlor. Again, Bixi resumed the massage, working on the legs and back to the middle, her thumbs becoming a little braver as she pushed towards the center. Her thumbs slid through the crevices of her thighs, moving now to massage the fleshy roundness of the druid's bottom. It gave under her thumbs as she massaged, the soft flesh not as resistant as Bixi had thought it would be for someone of her physique. "All right, on your back now, nice and slow."

Bixi lifted the blanket up so Fahaenna could flip over with ease and not get tangled, settling the fabric over her exposed chest. Stepping down from the stool, she moved it to the top of the table and climbed back up, her fingers pressing into the purple skin of the night elf's shoulders. Her eyes closed of their own accord, feeling the stress ease away as the little gnome worked her magic, pushing the tension from the muscles. The pressure eased up as her fingers ghosted down to the top of her breasts where the pectoral muscle became flesh, back up to her collarbone and down again, inching further as she went. This time, Fahaenna didn't stop her, a soft moan escaped her as the gnome pushed on the pectoral muscles and out towards her arms. "See? Not so bad now is it?" Bixi cooed again, leaning forward slightly as her hands glided over her mounds, her fingertips teasing the edges of her nipples.

Fahaenna replied with a breathy moan, her body limp from the massage and she made no move to stop Bixi as her hands ghosted over her breasts once more. The oil provided a slick surface for her to work, slipping over her perky breasts and rounding them to push them between her hands. The masseuse let out a little giggle as she did so, repeating the action as her thumb trailed over the other's aroused nipples. "Will you let me take the blanket off you?" she asked, continuing the motion around her breasts.

Not wanting the pleasure to end, she nodded and shivered slightly as the blanket was thrown off, the breeze cool against the heat of the room. Or was that her own body? She was bare to Bixi again, but no longer ashamed of the position she was in, nor embarrassed by being seen by this miracle worker, easing every muscle and joint in her body with a simple pressure from her little hands. She could feel her hands working over her shoulders once more, over her breasts as they slipped freely over the sides and her ribs, the prodding fingers working over her abdomen and to her hips.

At the point, Bixi was hovering directly over Fahaenna, her little butt perched in the air next to her head and she was straining to reach. She let out a little grunt and climbed down from the table, muttering something about the height of elves, and re-positioned the stool so she was in the middle. Exactly where she could reach and see everything. Perfect! Her green eyes lit up as she continued her ministrations, working over the hardened core of the druid from years of travel and fighting, brushing over the scars on her hips and thighs, down to her knees where she gently spread them for easier access to...well, exactly what she was here for.

Her left hand continued working on her collarbones and breasts while the right hand made a more adventurous journey to Fahaenna's nether again, this time no sound was made in protest. For only a moment she removed herself from the night elf to lather her hands in more oil, the druid peeking an eye open to see why she had left, but when she returned a smile graced her usually solemn features. Yes, this was definitely relaxing. Bixi's hands resumed their position, her right hand working up the thigh until it reached it's destination, her thumb sliding over the small bundle of nerves at the center of Fahaenna's desire. A soft hiss left the recipient's lips at the pressure, not having felt such pleasure in some time, never having time or strength to tend to herself. And this was welcome indeed.

Circular motions could be felt on either end of her body, Bixi's left hand reaching to a nipple and tweaking it as her right did the same to the clitoris, a more prominent hiss came from Fahaenna at this pain that only proved more pleasurable than the former. She was certainly skilled with her hands, dexterous and able to multitask efficiently. The pink haired gnome grinned at the sound, simultaneously using the middle finger of her right hand to prod gently between the folds of her center. Grazing the surface, never fully penetrating, she ran that finger back and forth over her mound, grinning wider as the night elf began to rock her body in time with the finger, angling her hips ever so slightly in the hopes her finger would slip inside. She was loosening up well. Not wanting to ignore the obvious yearnings of her client, Bixi pushed her finger into the woman and continued the circular motion with her thumbs on the hardened buds of her body.

Another breathy moan escaped Fahaenna at the pleasure that rose through her body, the heat of the room became sweltering as her own body pulsed with heat from her core to her toes, curling from the mounting pleasure. The little gnome's finger didn't reach deep like a human's hand would, certainly not as far as a draenei man's hand would, but it was thick and brushed the important parts; not to mention the amazing multitasking she was doing with her thumb and other hand. The night elf lifted her hand to run through her own green hair, pushing the stray tendrils back as she lifted a knee up and her foot onto the table, giving Bixi easier access to deepen the intimate massage. The heat swirled through her body, her chest heaving as the pleasure built and she could have sworn she was seeing stars behind her closed lids.

Just before she could reach her release, Bixi removed herself from Fahaenna and was met with a grunt of frustration from the tall elf, her eyes flashing open at the sudden stop. "Easy, darling, just getting comfortable," the gnome replied, climbing onto the table and settling herself between the elf's legs, her right hand resuming its movements within her, her left hand working on the woman's clitoris while her lips latched onto the ignored nipple. Now this was worth the pause!

Fahaenna let out another loud moan as the pressure began to build anew, heightened and strengthened by the wait and pause, her hand returning to her hair and her other hand placing itself on the back of the masseuse's head. She could feel those lips trailing down towards their owner's thumb and her eyes shot open again, craning her neck to look down at Bixi. "I don't usually do this, but consider this your welcome gift," the gnome said, replacing her thumb with her tongue and continued. The elf's head dropped to the pillow as a new surge of pleasure coursed through her, Bixi's hand reaching deeper now from the angle and her tongue worked more efficiently than her thumb. Her pleasure was mounting higher and higher, her toes curling ever so slightly as her hips lifted of their own accord off the table. Bixi let out a giggle as she continued her work, looking up at the woman with those big green eyes as her purple hand latched onto one pink pigtail. Her moans became louder as the pleasure rose, peaking and dragging out until Bixi pushed hard and bit down on the clitoris, Fahaenna squeezing her legs around Bixi's small frame as she orgasm.

Her hips lowered to the table and her thighs went slack around the gnome's small frame, a grin on her face as she moved away from the elf and climbed the stool down to the ground once more. "How was that?" she asked, making her way to a bucket of water nearby and washing her hands.

"Definitely worth the boat ride," Fahaenna muttered, letting out a sigh of content.

Bixi grinned again and giggled, grabbing a towel and handing it to the night elf. "You can get dressed and pay the man up front, I hope you enjoyed your time here," she said, clapping her hands before her in excitement. "And don't be a stranger. Massages are good for you, I'd recommend at least once a month."

"Thank you, Bixi," Fahaenna said, grabbing the towel and resting it over her naked body while she caught her breath. Maybe coming here wasn't such a bad idea, and maybe coming back once a month wouldn't be so bad either. Souri seemed to enjoy it, hell, she enjoyed it too! And Bixi was a miracle worker with her hands.


End file.
